Fallout: Equestria - A Matter Of Time
by Illogical1612
Summary: He peeled open the packaging, revealing a letter and a small box. Looking over the letter, his eyes slowly grew wider and wider, and his smile grew larger and larger. "What? What's the letter say?" Clara asked. "Do you like ponies, Clara?" The Doctor replied. (100% Unofficial, Not From Concentrate)
1. Prologue

"Clara! There's a package here for you!" The Doctor said, waving a small, brown box around.

"What? I didn't order anything." Clara called out.

"That's weird, I didn't either." The Doctor inspected the box further. He looked at it, smelled it, and was about to lick it when Clara interrupted.

"Would 'ya just open the dang thing?!" Clara yelled.

"Alright, alright."

He peeled open the packaging, revealing a letter and a small box. Looking over the letter, his eyes slowly grew wider and wider, and his smile grew larger and larger.

"What? What's the letter say?" Clara asked.

"Do you like ponies, Clara?" The Doctor replied.

* * *

**FALLOUT: EQUESTRIA**

_A Matter Of Time_


	2. Smooth Moves, Doc

"What do you mean, do I like ponies?" I asked. "Like horses?" I watched as The Doctor scrambled around the TARDIS console, flipping switches and pressing buttons.

"Well, back before you were traveling with me, I got sucked through a great big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff. Then BAM! I was in another dimension where everyone was a pony. I came back eventually, of course, but I had some good times there all the same." The Doctor paused for a second. "I've always meant to go back, but I've never really had the time, or the means. But now..." He held up the box he received with the letter. "We've got this thing! Thank-you-Miss-Hooves!"

"Alright, and what's that do?" I thought about what The Doctor said. "And also, you said everyone was a pony?"

"No idea, and yes! It's fantastic!" The Doctor said as he wired the box to the TARDIS console.

"Doctor, wait! You don't even know what that does! Don't go hooking it up to the console!"

"What was that?" He yelled as he flipped the flight lever.

The TARDIS shook as it took flight through the Time Vortex.

* * *

"Now Clara, you may experience some side effects of this alternate universe. One of which, you may have noticed, is that you are now a pony." The Doctor informed matter-of-factly, still rushing about the console room, even when in an equestrian body.

"What." I was in disbelief. I looked at my hands. Or hooves, now, I suppose.

During the flight, there was a white flash, which I guess probably meant we had crossed into the other dimension that Doctor was talking about. What I didn't expect was the sudden change into a horse.

"Another one you might notice is that it's a little difficult to hold things right away. You'll get the hang of it though!" The Doctor shouted to me, still scampering around. "I sure did, but I had to hold some stuff in between my teeth first. Actually, you're a unicorn. You can just lift stuff with your magic!"

"I'm a what now?" I reached up to where my forehead should be, and I found what sure felt like a large stick protruding from it. I had never felt a unicorn horn before, but I guess there's a first for everything. "WHAT."

"Don't worry about it. You'll get used to that too. Now, Derpy sent us a very specific location she wanted us to go to. I'm having a little bit of trouble, but it should be fine!"

I would like to have shared Doctor's optimism, but it was a little bit difficult to do when the room was shaking like there was an earthquake. Then, more impossibly than me baking a good souffle, it stopped.

"Well, off we go!" He called over his shoulder, walking (Trotting?) towards the door. They flew open at the bang of a foot, (Hoof? Wow, this is going to take a little getting used to.) and revealed...

A giant, pink, smiling face.

"AAAH! AAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Doctor screamed, fleeing back into the TARDIS and hiding behind me. I could feel him shaking.

"Seriously?" I glared at him with a face that said the same.

He regained his composure, and straightened his tie. I hadn't noticed it, but his bow tie had changed into a green necktie. "Don't "Seriously?" me, Miss Oswald. If you knew Pinkie Pie like I did, you'd have been just as scared. Now, let's go." He strolled out the doors, trying to look brave.

I stifled a laugh and followed him.


	3. Muffins

Something was off about this place.

Other than that giant face, of course.

It turns out it was just a billboard, which was actually quite far away from us. It was just really, really big. It gave me the creeps.

Despite my uneasiness though, I couldn't help but notice that there was lush, green grass everywhere. It felt good on my bare feet, or hooves, I suppose. Being changed into a different species was still really, really weird.

The sky was a bright blue. There was the occasional cloud, but it wasn't enough to block the sun from sending rays of light, which bounced off of the dewdrops that rested atop the grass blades. It was a nice contrast to London, if nothing else.

However, the green hills seemed to stretch for an eternity, with no signs of civilization in any direction, aside from the billboard.

"Doctor?" I called. He was already doing his thing, smelling the grass, eating it. I guess I couldn't really expect anything else from him. "Where are we?"

He spit out a mouthful of grass, and continued talking to himself in that low whisper of his. "Clara! I think we need to go this way!" He shouted, pointing towards the billboard with one of his hooves. Without waiting for a response, he started walking away.

Just another one of the things I had gotten used to about the time-traveler.

* * *

We walked for miles. Or at least that's what it seemed like. I was worried that we hadn't brung any food or water, but when I brought it up, Doctor just told me to eat some grass. At first, I was reluctant, but as my stomach got the better of me, I stopped to chew some. It was surprisingly tasty. _Maybe I should try making a grass souffle, _I thought to myself. chuckling,

Several mouthfuls of grass later, we found what looked like a small collection of houses in the distance. Doctor lit up like a Christmas tree. "Ponyville!" He exclaimed, bouncing around like a little kid upon seeing presents under the Christmas tree that is his face.

Yeah, I'm not the best at analogies.

Still, Doctor seemed really happy about this town. "Clara, Ponyville is one of the greatest places I've ever been to," he told me, as we continued our walk to the town he called "Ponyville". "That's the place I was at the last time I came here. Met a lot of friends there. Ooh, this is gonna be GREAT!"

He rambled on, and I was only half listening. We had gotten a lot closer, and I was a lot more focused on what looked like a fort than the friendly town that Doctor was describing to me.

His face changed instantly, and he stopped in mid-sentence. We continued, but Doctor was a lot less talkative.

* * *

We strode up to the gate, which was heavily guarded. The ponies standing guard had armor on, and looked a little bit like the knights that rode them back on Earth. Doctor approached, and began talking. I stayed behind, surveying the surroundings. It looked pretty much the same as the area before, but I thought I saw something in the distance. I squinted to make it out, but it was gone. I was about to tell Doctor about it, when he called me over.

"This is Clara, and you probably know me as Time Turner." He told the guards. "May we come in?"

The guard on the left nodded in our direction, and the guard on the right walked over to me, and started to pat me down. I'd been through airport security before, but it was still a little weird. "Oi, Watch it!" I said, when he got a little too close to a certain area for comfort.

* * *

"He didn't have to take my sonic screwdriver," Doctor pouted.

We strolled through the street. It really was a lot different from the stories Doctor told me. Instead of the town being all happy and friendly, everyone just looked sad. Everyone except for the ponies coming out of one of the buildings. I looked up at the sign, and the building was labeled as the post office. _Ponies must really like getting mail... _I thought. _Wait, where's-? _

I looked around, and found Doctor staring through the window into the post office.

"Doctor?" I tapped his shoulder. He didn't seem to notice. What was he looking at?

I peered through the glass as well, and I didn't see anything particularly special. In the center of the office, passing out letters, packages, and... muffins? Was a goofy-looking pony with a grey coat and a yellow-colored mane. There was a line in front of her, and all the ponies were smiling. A big contrast from the other ponies I'd seen.

I tapped Doctor's shoulder again. This time, he looked up. "Who's that?" I asked him.

He replied with a grin. "A friend."


	4. Just A Quick Hop

We were absorbed into the line. Doctor kept trying to jump around and get the deliverer pony's attention, but I don't think it was working. When we finally got near the front of the line, Doctor was more jumpy than Strax was a potato.

Ha. Strax.

"Derpy!" Doctor cried, as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"War with the Zebras, huh?"

"Yeah..."

We had gone to Derpy's small house in Ponyville. We were enjoying some tea, though I was having trouble actually holding the cup. Derpy was telling Doctor about what was happening in the world. Apparently, he'd missed a lot.

And Doctor kept giving Derpy these looks when he thought neither of us were looking. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy every time I caught it out of the corner of my eye.

"That still doesn't answer my question though." Doctor said.

"Oh?" Derpy raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you ask me here. It must have been important if you figured out a way to bring me back."

Derpy stared at the floor. Or, at least, one of her eyes did.

"They've been telling us for a while that the Zebras could attack at any time... And they've gotten these really powerful spells..." A single tear rolled down her face. "We've started building stables, just in case... And just in case anything happened..." Derpy looked up at Doctor. "I just wanted to see you again. One last time." Tears were streaming from her eyes now. "And I know that last time-"

Doctor held her close, and she kept crying.

* * *

"Are you leaving already, Doctor?" Derpy asked.

We were sitting at the same table we had the previous night.

"Yeah." Doctor munched on one of the blueberry muffins that Derpy seemed to have an almost unlimited supply of.

"But," Doctor jumped to his feet, leaving his muffin on the table. "Before I do, you're going on a trip with me, Miss Hooves!"

Derpy laughed, and another pang of jealousy went through me. "Wherever to, Doctor?"

"The future! I'm going to show you that everything is going to be fine." Doctor whirled around the room.

"Isn't that against the rules?" I asked.

"Oh, please. Just a quick hop into the future, it'll be fine."


	5. A First For Everything

The Doctor tapped his hoof against the floor, and the doors flew open. We were greeted by a large cloud of dust that got into the console room and caused us to start coughing. Instantly, I could tell something was wrong.

"How far did we go exactly, Doctor?" I asked, fanning the dust away from my face.

"I dunno, should have -COUGH- been a couple hundred years or so," He replied.

"And you're sure we're still in... Equestria?" I had to pause for a second to recall the name.

"Should be... Well, unless there's another Equestria on this planet."

Derpy spoke up, her voice a quiet whisper. "Doctor, something's wrong."

I turned so I was facing the same direction as she was, and I saw something strange. We were still outside of the town of Ponyville, but it was very, very different.

Namely, the buildings were in ruins.

Also a rather important detail, there were some mean-looking ponies in horrible armor pointing guns at us. One of them grinned, showing off a mouthful of yellowed teeth.

"Well, look what we have here."

* * *

Before today, I had never been in a real, proper gunfight.

It's not fun.

It's even less fun when the only "gun" you have is the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver, and the people that are shooting at you have what seemed like unlimited ammunition.

We had ducked behind a toppled-over lemonade stand, after someone had fired a shot. I guess they thought it was us, even though we didn't have any weapons.

Sometimes, your enemies being less smart than you can be a bad thing.

"DOCTOR! WHAT DO WE DO!?" I shouted, bullets smashing against the stand.

"Well, I could use the sonic to-"

"OH SHIT!" One of the shooters screamed, six loud _BANGs_ following. Then, silence.

I peeked my head over the lemonade stand to see what had happened, and found myself staring down the barrel of a nasty-looking handgun, a pony in an even nastier-looking suit of armor behind it.

"You have five seconds to convince me I shouldn't kill you."


	6. Morphin' Time

"Stop following me."

"Well, you were just such a gentleman back there, I figured that you could help us out a bit!"

"Go away."

We were following the pony who had threatened us, or, more accurately me, at gunpoint. I had a better look at him since I wasn't in mortal danger, and he looked a little like some of the soldiers from World War Two I had seen in pictures. He had black armor on, with some kind of leather duster on over it. His helmet had one of those gas-mask thingies attached to it too.

"Oi! Well maybe if ya helped us, we'd go away? Ya ever think about that, Mr. 'I'm so scary with my guns and my threatening and my gas mask and whatnot?" I asked. He turned to face me.

"Look, Miss. I didn't shoot you because your friend over there," He pointed to Ditzy. "gave me a reason not to. If you want though, I could rethink my decision, alright? Now get lost." He started walking again.

"Ooh, a real lady killer you are. I'm surprised you didn't show up with a wife or a girlfriend or somethin'." I said, sarcasm rolling off my tongue.

The pony sighed, and stopped again. "Look, I'll tell you whatever you want, but then you're gonna leave, got it?"

I smiled. "And they say chivalry is dead."

* * *

Ditzy seemed to be taking the news hard.

As it turns out, we were in Equestria, about two hundred years in the future.

Or, we would be in Equestria, if it existed.

"And where are Celestia and Luna, eh? Why haven't they fixed this up?" Doctor asked. I'm not sure why, but he seemed to be getting... Different, the more time we spent here.

The pony laughed. "Celestia and Luna? They've been dead for centuries. Well, if you ask most ponies."

I had never heard of either of them, but that sounded really bad. Doctor and Ditzy's expressions confirmed my thoughts.

"Doctor... I think we should go back." Ditzy whispered.

"And who are you exactly? How do I know you're telling the truth?" Doctor was doing that really annoying thing where he ignores you. At least now I know it's not only me who he does that to.

"Used to be an NCR Ranger, but that probably doesn't mean anything to you. Also, you should really listen to your friends more." The Ranger used his magic to draw his revolver. "Come out slowly, Ghoul."

There was a rustling, and a pony appeared from the bushes. They didn't look like an ordinary pony, though. Quite honestly, they looked like a zombie. I may or may not have vomited in my mouth a little bit.

But there was something else strange about the pony, Something familiar.

With a bit of a jump, I realized the zombie-pony was...

Ditzy!


	7. Pond

Hey guys! A short chapter this time, I'm feeling a little under the weather. Got Mono.

Eugh...

But in other news... WATCH DOOOOOOOOGSSSSS

* * *

"Doctor..."

"..."

"You're getting emotional, Doctor."

"..."

"When you get emotional, you make mistakes."

"Shut up! It's not enough that this universe had to turn me into that awful version of myself before banishing me, it killed all those people!" Doctor's voice got quieter. "And Ditzy... I had hoped that when I left, she would be safe..."

"Doctor, please! You can't fix everything!"

"YES I CAN! I don't know if you've noticed, but I've got a time machine! We just go back a few years, and fix all of this." He turned to me, and gave me a steely look. "None of this has to happen, Clara. I can save them. I can save Ditzy!" As Doctor shouted, I noticed that his coat began to grey, taking on a darker color. Before I knew what I was doing, I was pulling Doctor into a hug.

* * *

"Promise me you won't touch a single thing." Derpy said.

"Oh, you know me. Always one to follow the rules..." Doctor said, with a sheepish grin.

"Promise me, Doctor." Derpy said, with a sterner voice.

"I promise not to touch anything that would change the past, Miss Hooves."

"Good. Take care of him now, Clara. Don't you go breaking his heart!"

I smiled, and Doctor blushed. "Ooh, we'll just see about that, won't we?" We waved goodbye to Derpy as we walked into the TARDIS. I went to the little pony's room, as I realized I hadn't "gone" in a few days. When I came back, Doctor was putting on a chemical suit of some kind. It might have been the same one he used when we were tracking down the ghost of Caliburn House...

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

"Not touching anything!" He replied, as he threw the engine release lever.


End file.
